choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Bloodbound)
Your Character in Bloodbound is the main protagonist in the ''Bloodbound'' series. Although her default name is "Amy", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality You are curious, clever, perceptive, adventurous, as well as, “fierce and compassionate... and far braver than” you appear. If you go to dinner with Adrian in Book 1, Chapter 1, you mention that you’ve always been considered “the adventurous one” in your family. You are daring and willing to take risks as you left everything behind to move to the city. Depending on dialogue choices, you can voice your drive to want to make the world a better place. You also are empathetic towards the less fortunate Clanless vampires. The rest of your personality is determinant based on the player's choices. You can be rather flirty or more mild. You can be very feisty even to your superiors or can be obedient and apologetic or inbetween. Your open willingness to kill ferals is predetermined in the game. You have killed multiple ferals with a wooden stake, have attempted to kill some with improvised weapons (chair/glass shards), and have assisted other characters in killing them. Your character’s willingness to kill non feral vampires and humans is determinant. In Book 1, Chapter 9, you have the option of mercy-killing one of the new vampire girls in Marcel’s clan that you befriended at the ball to prevent her from going feral. Background In Book 1, Chapter 1, it is mentioned by Adrian that Your Character has a Bachelor Degree in Communications, interned at Mannon Financial, graduated college a year ago, and volunteered to help in San Trobida for a year. If your character goes to dinner with him, you’ll mention you grew up in a (unspecified) small town. It had meadows and your character remembers even having a pony as a child. You spent most of your life isolated in the town, before moving to New York. Moving to the city was to your parents’ dismay but they were still supportive of your decision; they constantly text you every morning just to make sure you’re “still alive”. It's implied multiple times the you did not come from a financially well-off background. You were living off of very little income and savings before being employed by Raines Corporation and barely being able to afford to stay in New York. In Book 1, Chapter 1, your ruminates over how desperately you need the job. In Chapter 5, you flashback to the first time you and Lily became friends, when she bought you ten different kinds of pizza to make up for eating the pizza you had in the fridge. In Chapter 8, you mention to Adrian your favorite small dining spot was literally the only place you could afford to eat when you first moved to New York. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Interview * Chapter 2: The Vampire * Chapter 3: The Library * Chapter 4: The Rebel * Chapter 5: The Coffin * Chapter 6: The Senator * Chapter 7: The Judgment * Chapter 8: The Serum * Chapter 9: The Ball * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 11: The Den * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 13: The Dungeon * Chapter 14: The Cabin * Chapter 15: The Showdown * Chapter 16: The Dawn Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper * Chapter 3: The Collector * Chapter 4: The Collected Relationships Adrian Raines Adrian is your employer and one of your potential love interests. You applied and were hired to be his Executive Assistant in Raines Corp. When you realize you forgot to give him a vial of mandrake extract, you barge into his office unannounced after hours, inadvertently discovering that he is a vampire. He tries to calm you down if you start panicking. He answers all the questions you have about vampires. In Book 1, Chapter 1, (premium option) if you accompany him to dinner at the company's private rooftop restaurant, he reveals to you that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. If you try to get too close to him, he will reject you for your own safety initially. In Book 1, Chapter 5, he pushes aside his initial reluctance to break council rules and turns Lily into a vampire to save her life at your request, doing it for you. If you choose to pursue him as a love interest, later in the same chapter (via premium option) you can become intimate with him. In Chapter 8, you can choose to kiss Adrian and have a romantic moment if you pick either premium option. In Chapter 9, you can share a kiss if you choose to explore the castle with Adrian. In Chapter 14, you have the option to be physically intimate with him. In Chapter 15, you can choose to kiss him before the battle begins. In Chapter 16, you can choose to be intimate with him again. Kamilah Sayeed Kamilah is the CEO of her own financial company, the head of the Vampire Council in New York, and one of your potential love interests. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Kamilah appears cool to you, but is impressed with your knowledge that the scarab that Adrian gifted her is also a symbol of rebirth. In Chapter 5, after you convince Adrian to turn Lily against Council regulation, the two of you restart on rocky terms. Kamilah tells you the level of danger you put him in and threatens to kill you herself if anything bad happens to Adrian. She thinks of him like a brother. Afterwards, you can converse about her past and her relationship with Adrian, and you can compliment her beauty. She will say that conversing with you for the first time was “tolerable” in a complimentary manner. If you choose to pursue her as a love interest, you have the option to kiss her for the first time in Chapter 8 during a game of Truth or Dare if you ride in the VIP section. In Chapter 9 and Chapter 12, you have the premium choices to have private scenes with her and in Chapter 14, you can become intimate with her. In Chapter 15, you can choose to kiss her before going off to battle. In Chapter 16, you can choose to be intimate with her again. Lily Spencer Lily is your best friend, roommate, and one of your potential love interests. In the early chapters of Book 1, you dislike how Lily is treated by her (now-ex) girlfriend, Melanie, and feel she deserves someone who doesn't take her for granted. You can take her out to try to cheer her up after they break up. You tell Adrian how you met Lily after failing to find a place for rent when a friend of your cousin suggests Lily. Once you two become roommates, your friendship and love for her blossoms. If you choose to have a romantic relationship with her, you can have romantic and intimate scenes with her if you pick premium options like staying up in Adrian's suite, exploring Priya's home, and letting both her and Jax feed on you. In Chapter 16, you can be intimate with her again. Jax Matsuo Jax is the leader of the Clanless vampires and one of your potential love interests. He has been watching you since you began your employment with Adrian, hoping to recruit you as a spy. In Book 1, Chapter 4, he rescues you from being imprisoned by The Baron's men. While at his temporary safe house, you can choose to stay longer to learn more about him and the Clanless. He is surprised if you stay, and you can allow him to feed on you in an intimate-esque moment that he describes as "intense". He will also tell you he considers you to be open-minded since you show empathy and compassion for the Clanless. Before you leave, he tells you not to trust Adrian or anyone else on the Council. He also gives you his number just in case of emergency and will compliment/flirt with you. It is your choice to tell the truth to Adrian or keep your interactions with Jax a secret. In Book 1, Chapter 6, you will run into him outside your apartment, where you get him to admit he was concerned about you. If you choose to go on a walk with him (Premium Option), he takes you to the park and attempts to cheer you up about Lily's situation. He also will save you from getting mugged. If you hug him afterwards, you admit to hoping to see each other soon. In Chapter 10, you call him for help to lay low with Lily. He brings you and Lily to the Shadow Den, and if you select the premium choice to have dinner with him, you learn about his family and have the option to become intimate with him. In Chapter 11, he will flirt extra with you if you buy the premium outfit and you have the premium option to hook up with him (and/or Lily). If you choose to help The Baron’s prisoners escape, Jax will tell you in Chapter 15 that you've made a lot of friends. You can also kiss in this chapter. In Chapter 16, you can become intimate again. Lester Castellanos You immediately dislike Lester due to his sexist and unprofessional attitude towards you when you first meet. You dislike his lack of respecting boundaries. When discussing getting votes for Lily to join Adrian’s clan you describe him as a "lecherous pervert". Adam Vega Before learning he is a vampire, you think of Senator Vega as a charismatic charmer. However, when you first meet, you begin to dislike Adam because of his radical and racist views on Clanless vampires. While you are sympathetic to their cause, Adam would rather see them all wiped out by genocide. Your dislike of him grows when he accuses Adrian of being responsible for the feral attacks. Your hate heightens when you find out he assisted Nicole in setting up and framing Adrian so he could get the serum. In Chapter 15, you find out he wants vampires to conquer humans but you are able to assist Adrian in killing him by weakening him with a UV flashlight. The Baron The Baron doesn't like you and the feeling is mutual. It's not uncommon for him to address you by offensive or infantilizing names. He tries to imprison you on two occasions: upon your first meeting, where he wanted to lock you in The Bloody Cellars for 6 months just for delivering a summons, and when he is unable to see through Kamilah's ruse and accepts you as a prisoner to torture in exchange for voting on Kamilah's side. He also mentions how you are just Adrian's type; being cocky, idealistic and human. He is similar to Vega in that he has disdain for you because he feels that you don't know your place. Your dislike for him grows even more when he votes against Adrian at his hearing and when you see the full extent of his sadism by seeing his tortured prisoners. In a premium choice, you can choose to free all his prisoners, leading to the Shrike being burned down and becoming allies with the people you released. The ex-prisoners show up to help you fight in the battle against Vega, Nicole and the Ferals. You can stand up to him by telling him to "sit his punk ass down" to hear her about voting for Jax's succession to Vega's Council seat. He is shocked if you yell at him like that. Priya Lacroix You first mentioned being a big fan of Priya Lacroix’s work in fashion before meeting her. When Adrian brings you to her show, you are shocked to learn she is a vampire. Over time, your opinion of her lowers because of her treatment of her houseboys and her predatory behavior towards you. Nicole Anderson Nicole is the Vice President of Raines Corp, and Adrian's right-hand. While she is interviewing you, Adrian takes over and hires you immediately. She is skeptical of you, but she doesn't question him. When you see Adrian feeding on her, she becomes angry at you and tells Adrian that you need to be debriefed. In Chapter 13, she betrays Adrian and you, when you discover that she has been working with Adam. She and Vega's men attempt to steal the serum, but Adrian empties the serum into his body, grabs you, and flees. In Book 1, Chapter 14, she believes that you manipulated Adrian into turning Lily, whom she calls Your Idiot friend. She believes that you led him down one bad road after another. In Chapter 15, she attempts to kill you multiple times: first with a crossbow, then with her bare hands. If you win the battle, you have the option to let her run, to give her another chance, to capture her so she can be put on trial, or to kill her yourself execution-style. Powers and Abilities Unlike all the main characters in Bloodbound, your character is a mortal human (as far as we know), but she does have some noteworthy abilities. * Psychic Powers/ESP: Your character displays some limited clairvoyance/psychic abilities. In Book 1, Chapter 1, if you go to dinner with Adrian when he vaguely mentions his past, for a few seconds you're able to smell and see the scenery of the area he is from but it gets pushed from your mind. Scholar Jameson is aware of your psychic powers and is the one responsible for planting the magic tapestry pieces that allow you to see into the past of the Council. No one else sees the tapestry pieces but you do, and they disappear after you finish having the flashback or if you ignore them. When the tapestry piece disappears, so do all your memories of seeing it and of having the flashback — making the extent of your abilities rather weak. * Self Defense: Your Character appears to have no formal defense training but is strong enough to hold her own in a fight against Nicole, and have a quick reactions to kill Ferals with a stake, and can wield a crossbow. Character Customization Face and Hair BB Faces.jpg|Faces BB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices in Book 1 BB Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial outfits BB One of Priya's Dress.png|One of Priya's Designed Dresses BB 1920s Dress.jpg|1920s Dress BB Casual outfit.jpg|Casual outfit BBMCBallOutfit.png|Awakening Ball BB Black Leather Outfit.jpg|Black Leather Outfit BB Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie BB Feminine Flower Outfit.png|Feminine Flower outfit BB Goggles.png|Goggles BB Outdoorsy Outfit.png|Hiking Outfit Outfit Choices in Book 2 BB Peplum Professional.png|Peplum Professional Outfit BB2MCScarletDressCh2.png|Scarlett Stunner Outfit BB Face 2 MC in Scarlet Stunner Outfit.png|Alternate MC in Scarlet Stunner Outfit BB Gold Rush.png|Gold Rush Outfit Miscellaneous Bloodbound Book 1 cover mini.png|A version of MC on the cover of Book 1 BB2 Cover.jpg|A version of MC on the cover of Book 2 BloodkeepersInfoPart1.png|Info of Bloodkeepers from Jameson's Notes - Part I BloodkeepersInfoPart2.png|Info of Bloodkeepers from Jameson's Notes - Part II Trivia * She is shown on the covers of Bloodbound, Book 1 and Book 2. * This is the fifth Choices story to utilize checkpoints in the event that you accidentally get yourself killed off by picking a wrong option. The others are Endless Summer, Most Wanted, The Crown & The Flame, and The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. * Some fans say they see a strong resemblance between the second face option and the British actress/model Emma Watson. * In a premium choice with Kamilah Sayeed in Book 1, Chapter 12, it is revealed that her age is 22. *If the player decides to keep the name Amy, she subsequently shares the same forename as Amy from the #LoveHacks series and Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists series. *In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is mentioned that you watch a lot of true crime shows on Netflix. *She is revealed to be a Bloodkeeper in Book 2, Chapter 2. She is a human with the ability to access the memories of all vampires that ever existed. Category:Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT